Don't Mess With The Professionals
by BlueDiamondJJ
Summary: Otherwise known as 'A Practical Joke That went wrong'


**BlueDiamond Here.**

**I'm playing the game with Grungekitty.**

**Don't expect perfection. I finished this at 3 in the morning.**

**WARNING: There are OCs present.**

* * *

**A practical joke gone wrong **

**Or **

**Don't mess with the professionals**

"OTTO! SPRX! Untie me this instant" Gibson yelled at the duo.

One moment he was working contently on his experiments, the next he had been grabbed from behind, dragged into Sprx's bedroom and tied to a chair with... was this dental floss?

"Na uh, Gibson. We need you for something first" Otto spoke energetically, trying to remain calm but still bouncing around quite a bit.

"And WHAT, pray tell do you need me for that justifies tying me to a chair against my will" Gibson snapped at the duo, although most of his frustration was aimed at himself for getting caught so easily.

"We want you to prank call the girls at that new bakery" Sprx stated calmly, like this was something he'd done a hundred times before. He probably had too! Gibson stared at the red simian blankly.

"You abducted me from my lab just so you could get me to perform a practical joke on someone I don't even know?"

"Pretty much"

"Well I'm afraid you've gotten your hopes up for nothing. There is absolutely NO WAY I am going to perform such a ludicrous and childish act!"

"But Gibson, their delivery girl took my Frisbee" whined Otto, his lip beginning to quiver.

"That isn't a very good reason for me to perform some juvenile trick on them. If anything, you should be avoiding stooping to their level"

"But it was a lovely red Frisbee..."

"Not a good enough reason Otto"

"But..."

Sprx stopped Otto there and whispered something in his ear. The two grinned slyly as they turned back towards their brother. Gibson glanced nervously between the two. He couldn't hear what was said but he was positive that it meant bad news for him.

"Alright Brainstrain, you want a good reason, we'll give you a good reason" Sprx spoke deviously, the sly grin never leaving his face. Gibson noticed Otto pull a few items out of one of Sprx's drawers.

"Otto can I have that, please"

"Which do you want, the picture or the fish flavoured yoghurt?" Otto asked innocently. Sprx slapped himself on the forehead while Gibson laughed at his brother's frustration.

"The picture, please" Sprx muttered.

Otto handed Sprx the picture, then began opening the yoghurt container.

"Otto, please don't eat that" Gibson begged to the mechanic. However, Otto paid no attention to the scientist and promptly began scooping up the yoghurt with his fingers and scoffing it down. Both the blue and red monkeys turned away in repulsion, sticking their tongues out in disgust before focusing their attentions back on each other.

"So, Brainstrain..." Sprx continued, trying his best not to look at Otto as he ate. "Do you remember that night when Jinmay tried giving the whole team makeovers with her new set of makeup?"

"Partly, I was asleep for most of that time. I only became aware of Jinmay's makeup frenzy when I heard Chiro screaming" he shuddered, remembering how Jinmay had been found plastering orange nail polish all over their young leader.

"Yep! Such a shame that you slept through all that" Sprx said sarcastically, leaning on the chair Gibson was tied to. Gibson eyed his suspiciously, still unable to see what was on the picture his brother was holding and dreading what it might be.

"Yep. If you'd been awake you might have seen a certain someone taking pictures"

"Please, tell me that isn't..."

"Yes sir, right here in my hand is the picture of what Jinmay did to you while you were asleep"

Sprx showed Gibson the picture and a look of pure mortification crossed his face.

"He, he. Look Brainstrain, she even put you in a dress" Sprx teased, pointing at the picture.

"Yeah, he looks like a girl" Otto glugged happily, his mouth still full of yoghurt.

"An ugly girl" Added Sprx.

"SPRX, GIVE ME THAT PICTURE OR I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT!" Gibson screamed as he squirmed around in the chair, trying to escape his binds.

"You can have the picture AFTER you finish the prank" stated Sprx calmly, unfazed by the threat his brother had just issued upon him. Gibson struggled a little longer against the binds before deciding that he wasn't getting out through that method.

"Fine!" he muttered darkly. "Although I still don't see the point in why I have to be the one to call them"

"I have my reasons" Sprx said as he held out a phone and what appeared to be a script written in gray marker.

"You need to untie me first. I can't hold those items otherwise" Gibson said.

"Fine but if you run off I'll show everyone the picture"

Gibson nodded reluctantly. Sprx untied him and handed him the items.

"Look, we made it easy for you. All you have to do is press the redial button on the phone and read what's written on the script"

"Wouldn't you have had to call the store already in order to be able to redial?"

"The kid called the store earlier. Just call them already"

Gibson scanned the script.

"Do I really have to read this?"

"If you don't want everyone seeing you dressed as a girl, then yes"

"Fine"

Gibson pressed the redial button and held the phone to his ear as it rang, only to withdraw it when loud jarring music began playing through the speakers. The music went quiet after a moment so the scientist tentatively brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Good afternoon, this is Jackie Wilton speaking. How may I be of assistance to you?" the voice from the phone sounded like it belonged to a child that was playing as a receptionist, which caused Gibson to momentarily forget his original purpose for calling.

"Well you could turn your music off for starters" he muttered.

"Well I would if my music were ON but if you're referring to that horrible noise from earlier I'll be clear next time to tell Hannah to practice her rock and roll somewhere else and to 'rock out' of here."

"I'm sorry; Miss Wilton but I have honestly no idea what you just said..."

"Follow the script, Gibson" hissed Sprx.

"...But I would like to..." he glanced at the script "...order something, I suppose?"

"Oh, sure but you do realise that you're calling after hours, right?"

"I...uh...yes, but I'm a...very important person...and I don't wait for...stores to open" he stuttered. It didn't help that Sprx and Otto were giggling like little schoolgirls behind him as he spoke.

"That's nice, but what I meant was that you're currently interrupting an important K.O.W club meeting right now"

"What's the K.O.W?"

"Kittens of war"

"...What?"

"It's a club for teenagers. I'm not a teen so I'm stuck on phone duty"

"...Okay...so I wanted to order something...I think"

Sprx and Otto burst out laughing at some joke that Gibson seemed oblivious to.

"Wonderful, what do you want?"

"Two new siblings" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I was just trying to decide what to order"

"Oh, well I'd suggest cupcakes. Cupcakes are ALWAYS good. You know, except for when they're bad"

"Right...I guess I'm ordering cupcakes then...uh...they need to be made specially though"

"How so?"

"I should like them to be...containing main ingredients of...good grief...grass and rice pudding...with bells on top" Gibson was mentally hitting himself for sounding so stupidly in front of someone who was probably only a child. He only barely managed to get out the last part.

"Alright. So where am I sending Hannah off to?"

"Wait...you actually believe me?"

"No, I knew this was a prank call the moment you started talking but to be honest I'll take any opportunity to get Hannah out of the house"

"Was I really that unconvincing?"

"Nah! I just knew that someone was going to play a joke after miss. I'm-better-than-everyone-else started picking on the Hyperforce. "

"She did?"

"Yep! Now let's see...she took the green monkey's Frisbee, made fun of the kid's scarf, accused the red monkey of being a female...oh and she gave the yellow monkey a soiled cupcake this morning. How is she?"

"She's fine now. I believe Sprx kept her company while I was looking for medication. What was in that cupcake anyway? "

"Trust me. You don't want to know. By the way, is it normal for the red monkey to run around singing the lollypop song after eating cupcakes?"

"No"

"Okay then, I'll remember to put less sugar in the cupcakes next time"

Gibson looked behind to see if Sprx and Otto were still listening. They weren't. In fact, they had left the room already because they had gotten bored of listening to the scientist talk.

"Did you videotape that?"

"Yeah"

"Could I perhaps have a copy of the footage?"

"Payback?"

"Payback"

"Come over tomorrow morning. Now, where am I sending Hannah?"

"Wherever you feel like sending her. I shall see you tomorrow then"

"Alright. Bye"

The phone went dead. Gibson hung the phone up and placed it on one of the nearby drawers. He noticed the picture lying on the floor and picked it up. Going back to his lab, he smirked. He was going to have so much fun once he got a hold of that footage, but for the moment all he needed to do was dispose of the embarrassing picture.

* * *

**And there it is.**

**Feel free to give as much constructive critism as you like.**

**I'm off to school now.**

***Afternote***

**I do not own SRMTHFG.**

**I do own Jackie and Hannah though.**


End file.
